The present disclosure relates to prismatic retroreflective articles, and particularly, prismatic retroreflective articles having an image layer.
Retroreflective articles can be used to provide conspicuity to a variety of rigid and flexible materials. Some retroreflective articles can provide daytime and nighttime visibility to the materials to which they are applied for enhanced conspicuity under any lighting condition. For example, some retroreflective articles can include a color and/or graphic that is visible at least under daytime lighting conditions. In addition to improving daytime visibility, such colors and/or graphics can also be used to customize the retroreflective article and the material to which the retroreflective article is applied. For example, colored or graphic retroreflective articles can identify the source of a good or service, can include a text graphic with informational or advisory language, or can deliver a desired visual effect.